


(let's not make the) same mistakes

by jojomustlive



Series: about love [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Luke thinks lovingly about julie and then some, Pre-Relationship, not proofread here we die like men, reggie and luke bond and it's very sweet, reggie is given something of a backstory that isn't about his parents for once, reggie is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojomustlive/pseuds/jojomustlive
Summary: "Julie Molina, for all intents and purposes, made Luke Patterson feel alive again - and shouldn’t that be the most important thing?"OrReggie gives Luke the final nudge towards fighting for what he so desperately wants.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: about love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	(let's not make the) same mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and i just had to get it out of my mind so here it is... there'll probably be some other works set in the same universe exploring both reggie and juke...
> 
> enjoy!

It was Reggie who finally made him take the jump from the edge towards… something.

“You remember Carolynn?” he had asked, his eyes downcast as if by the weight of the memories. He didn’t wait for a reply, though. “We danced around so much, thinking we had all the time in the world to get to where we wanted to be.”

“Did you know she got married? Three kids, too. They seem like a wonderful family - really happy.” He didn’t know how to reply, didn’t know what to make of the genuine happiness in his friend’s eyes mixed with what clearly was so, so much pain.

Before he could think of a reply, though, Reggie’s face turned serious. “Don’t make the same mistake I did, alright? You don’t need an eternity of ‘what ifs’ haunting you like… well, like a ghost.” Luke cringed, though he was unsure if it was the awful joke or the seriousness of the topic causing it. For all his prowess at conveying thoughts and feelings through lyrics, Luke wasn’t exactly known for being one to talk about - or even acknowledge - his own emotions very often.

“We both know your situation isn’t like how it was when we first talked about this - you guys can touch now, and we get better at being visible when not playing every single day! Don’t let technicalities stand in the way of what you both clearly want, alright?” He gave Luke a final smile then, seeming more like his usual self. Standing up, he gave the shorter man a pat on the shoulder and poofed out of the room.

Luke remained still for heaven knows how long, the gears in his mind working overtime to process everything Reggie had told him. He knew his best friend was right, that he was letting things that didn’t really matter get in the way of something that could be wonderful.

How could he not be scared, though? Everything about the "interesting relationship" they had was completely uncharted territory. How could they make this work? How could he make Julie happy when he was still barely solid enough to hold a pen at some points of the day?

He was always solid to her, though. And touching her… oh, touching her felt like magic. Not the shady kind that Caleb did, but good, pure magic in which every brush of hands, shoulder nudge and kiss to the forehead felt healing to his every wound and hurt.

Julie Molina, for all intents and purposes, made Luke Patterson feel alive again - and shouldn’t that be the most important thing?

Luke stood up, buzzing with energy and motivation as he headed towards the door. He opened it (the band had been trying to do things the mundane way again for practice, and opening and closing doors was still tricky, especially heavy ones like the one in the studio), ready to go straight to Julie’s room… only to find her standing right outside in the pathway.

“Oh, hey Luke.” She greeted him cheerfully, looking absolutely stunning as the moonlight bathed her chocolate skin. She was already wearing a pair of her endless collection of mismatched pajamas, this time wearing an oversized printed tee (that looked awfully similar to one he owned) and a pair of black jogger pants with paw prints printed all over it. Her hair was already down from the braids she had earlier, and she had traded her contact lenses for her regular pair of glasses - and, call him whipped, but the composition made her greeting smile look even more beautiful than usual.

“Hey Jules,” he replied, all too aware of how breathy it had come out like.

She smiled at him again, this time wider, and, like many times before, Luke felt like he could conquer the world as long as she kept looking at him like that.

“Think we could talk?”


End file.
